A wide variety of memory devices can be used to maintain and store data and instructions for various computers and similar systems. In particular, flash memory is a type of electronic memory media that can be rewritten and that can retain content without consumption of power. Flash memory has become popular, at least in part, because it combines the advantages of the high density and low cost of EPROM with the electrical erasability of EEPROM. Flash memory is nonvolatile; it can be rewritten and can hold its content without power. Flash memory can be used in many portable electronic products, such as cellular phones, portable computers, voice recorders, thumbnail drives and the like, as well as in many larger electronic systems, such as cars, planes, industrial control systems, etc. The fact that flash memory can be rewritten, as well as its retention of data without a power source, small size, and light weight, have all combined to make flash memory devices useful and popular means for transporting and maintaining data.
Conventionally, data stored in a memory in an electronic device, such as a cellular phone, can be deleted. However, even though the data is deleted and even though a user may believe that the data is erased from the memory, the data can still reside in the memory, but the access information (e.g., pointer) that was associated with the data and utilized to access the data can be removed, so that the user does not perceive that the data is still stored in the memory. A user can have sensitive personal information stored on the electronic device, and the user can desire to maintain the privacy of such information. If a user decides to sell or otherwise dispose of his electronic device, the user can delete the data (e.g., sensitive information) and may not realize that the data is still stored in the memory.
It is desirable to manage information associated with a memory device, so that information, such as sensitive information of a user, can be secured in the memory device, and securely and completely removed from the memory device, as desired by an authorized user. It is also desirable to manage access to a memory device to facilitate data security in the memory device.